


[VID] Beautiful Dirty Rich

by astolat, Mollyamory (Molly)



Series: Astolat Vids [22]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fanvid, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2009, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Mollyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look! Pretty! Sparkly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Beautiful Dirty Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Lady Gaga.

**Right-click download:**  [54 MB HD version](http://intimations.org/vidding/bdr/astolatmerryish-beautifuldirtyrich-final.mp4) or [20 MB ipod-compatible MP4](http://intimations.org/vidding/bdr/astolatmerryish-beautifuldirtyrich-final-ipod.mp4)

[Original livejournal post](http://astolat.livejournal.com/203547.html).


End file.
